Nebbia
by syntia.amano
Summary: Squalo yang telah tersadarkn dari tidur pajangnya kini berniat untuk menghabisi orang yang mengalahkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisahnya setelah Xanxus melepaskannya karena Squalo terkena amnesia? Akankah Dino menjadi tambatan hatinya atau orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Nebbia

PROLOG

"Squalo! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Dino yang berlari menyusul temannya itu saat tiba-tiba Squalo berhenti berjalan di tengah hujan. Dia menatap sebuah gedung tua bekas terbakar yang sudah jadi reruntuhan.

"Voi, apa aku memang di temukan disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gedung itu. Rambutnya yang basah terjuntai, menitihkan tetesan hujan yang terkena sinar lampu jalan dan bersinar. Dino menganggukkan kepalanya. Squalo memandang tangan palsunya dan kembali menatap gedung itu. "Kau yakin?"

"Kau kena gegar otak yang parah. Kau terluka di seluruh tubuh dan tak sadarkan diri berbulan-bulan. Kau masih hidup dan berdiri sekarang saja suatu keajaiban." Squalo masih memandang gedung itu.

"Siapa lawanku?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Dino. "Dia pasti seseorang yang kuat tapi kalau aku sampai terluka seperti itu dan belum mati hanya ada 2 pilihan, aku sudah membunuhnya atau dia orang yang lemah." Dino menatap tangan Squalo yang mengepal.

Dino menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak tahu. Anak buahku yang menemukanmu tidak menemukan mayat maupun orang lain disana. Hanya ada kau yang terluka." Dino menggenggam kedua tangan Squalo dan memandangnya sedih.

"Che, aku pasti akan membunuhnya, kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya." Nada suara lelaki berambut putih itu menyiratkan kebencian. Dino menganggukkan kepala. Romario yang membawa payung hendak mendekat namun diusir oleh Dino. Romario menganggukkan kepala dan menyuruh keluarganya yang lain untuk menjauh mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Dino menekankan kepala Squalo ke pundaknya. "Kau tidak sendiri Squalo, kita teman. Aku ada disini untukmu. Kita akan melaluinya bersama," yakin Dino. Squalo membiarkan Dino sedikit memanjakannya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa kosong dan sakit. Sangat amat sakit.

Air hujan mengguyur kedua lelaki itu yang berdiri di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Squalo tidak pernah menangis, Dino tahu itu. Jadi dia membiarkan air hujan menggantikan air mata Squalo yang telah mengering. Dia juga tidak akan menangis. Karena dia tahu Squalo akan membunuhnya kalau dia melakukan hal itu. Suara kapal di kejauhan satu-satunya suara yang dapat mereka dengar selain suara hujan. Perak dan Emas. Mereka pasti akan terlihat amat sangat mencolok jika dilihat dari atas. Dino menatap ke arah gedung itu, meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka sedang dilihat, bukan diawasi dari sana.

O.O

"Bos, apa ini baik?" tanya seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan diri di samping kaca jendela yang rusak. Dia sedang memandangi dua lelaki berambut perak dan pirang itu.

"Ushishishi, kau meragukan perkataan bos?" tawa lelaki yang memakai tiara di kepalanya. Dia sedang duduk di meja yang sudah tergores disana sini dengan tenang. Jaraknya jauh sehingga tidak terlihat dari jendela.

"Captain mungkin tidak akan kembali," ujar lelaki dengan topi kodok besar berwarna hitam. Dia bersandar di salah satu puing yang dulunya pasti tiang yang menyangga gedung itu.

"Yare yare, bos tidak akan melepas asetnya yang berharga tanpa pertimbangan kan?" selidik bayi kecil yang bisa melayang itu. Dia menatap ke arah lelaki dengan bekas luka yang berdiri tepat di tempat lelaki berambut perak itu ditemukan dulu.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian, trash."

"Hah, semoga saja ini berakhir dengan baik," doa lelaki berambut mohawk itu yang kemudian menyingkir dari sisi jendela.

"Ushishishi, ini akan sangat menarik. Benar kan Mammon?" tanya lelaki pirang itu saat bayi di sampingnya duduk di pundaknya.

"Kalo harus memilih captain lagi pasti susah," ucap lelaki berambut hijau itu yang menjauh dari puing tiang.

"Bos..." gumam lelaki berambut hitam berkumis yang sedari tadi memandangi bosnya itu.

"Usishishi, kalau penggantinya tidak berguna boleh aku membunuhnya bos?" tanya lelaki pirang itu sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Yare yare."

"Ayo kembali!" ajak lelaki yang mereka panggil bos itu. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikutinya, membiarkan hujan menghapus hawa keberadaan mereka dari sana.

O.O

Syntia : Sekian, dan inilah kisah terakhirku.

Tsuna : Hie? Terakhir?

Syntia : Apa kalian sadar? Ini ceritaku yang ke-39 dengan kata lain S-Q-U-A-L-O dan category ku sudah 18 loh! Wow!

Tsuna : Hi...Hibari-san nggak sama Squalo kan...

Syntia : Hmm gimana ya? Aku suka bikin pairing baru sih

Tsuna : HIEE

Syntia : Untuk sementara tidak akan ada cerita baru, tapi rencana update story tetep ada. Jadi...

All : PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Nebbia

A/N : Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku nggak bisa setting tempat -3- dan Squalo membutuhkan cinta! Terima kasih untuk segala support kalian dan maaf untuk lack of my respond

WARNING! Maybe OOC dan typo

o.o

"Voi! Aku kembali!" teriak Squalo sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja lelaki berambut pirang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang memakai baju formal dengan kacamata hitam sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara memandangnya bingung.

"Squalo?" tanyanya, kebingungan dengan keberadaan lelaki berambut perak panjang itu di ruang kerjanya pagi-pagi. Squalo langsung berjalan ke mejanya dan melemparkankan berkas-berkas informasi yang diminta lelaki itu untuk mencarinya. "Eh? Ini sudah semua?" tanyanya sambil meneliti berkas-berkas yang kini ditata oleh salah satu anak buahnya sementara dia mencoba melirik beberapa.

"Voi! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas semudah ini?" tanya lelaki itu kesal pada mantan teman sekelasnya yang kini menjadi bosnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku pikir kau membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Squalo mendengus.

"Voi, jangan meremehkan kemampuanku. Setengah tahun cukup bagiku untuk mengumpulkan semuanya." Dino memandangnya, menunggu lelaki itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku melakukan sesuai maumu, tidak membunuh siapapun selama itu. Meskipun skill-ku akan tumpul," kesalnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu Squalo. Kau boleh kembali beristirahat atau kembali melatih kemampuanmu, tapi jangan membunuh."

"Voi, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke Vongola headquarter dan berlatih dengan Rain guardian mereka," pamit Squalo sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ah, itu ide bagus. Aku juga perlu menyampaikan pesan pada Tsuna secara pribadi," senang lelaki itu sambil langsung menulis sesuatu di kertas dan langsung membubuhi cap keluarga Cavallone di amplop kertas tersebut. "Sampaikan ini langsung kepada Vongola Decimo!" perintahnya serius. Squalo mengambil kertas itu dan memandang Dino.

"Voi! Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya!" serunya.

"Terima kasih Squalo, aku mengharapkanmu," ujar Dino senang. "Kau bisa berangkat sekarang atau besok pagi menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi."

"Aku akan berangkat hari ini," janji Squalo.

"Baiklah. Romario akan mengurus keberangkatanmu sejam lagi. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sebelum keberangkatan."

"Voi, aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku akan tidur di jet," ujar Squalo. Dino menggangguk dan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Romario itu menatap bosnya bingung.

"Bos, bukankah di Vongola…"

"Aku ingin dia mengingatnya kembali. Sepuluh tahun adalah limit waktu yang diperlukannya. Sekarang lelaki itu akan mengambilnya kembali. Entah kita menyerahkannya atau tidak. Bahkan bila yang bersangkutan tidak ingin kembali, lelaki itu akan mengambilnya dengan paksa." Dino tersenyum dan menatap pintu ruangan tersebut. "Terlalu mencintai untuk menunggu ya? Tapi sayangnya waktu yang bisa ditoleransinya sudah habis. Jadi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan mereka."

"Sebelum lelaki itu ganti memusuhi Cavallone Famiglia ya?" tanya Romario sambil tersenyum. Dino tertawa dan menggangguk kan kepala, mengiyakannya.

"Cepat atau lambat, Squalo pasti akan kembali padanya."

o.o

Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu menatap surat yang disampaikan utusan keluarga Cavallone dan memincingkan matanya. Dia memandangi surat itu kemudian wajah lelaki berambut putih halus di depannya berkali-kali. Vongola Decimo itu sempat bingung saat pimpinan Cavallone Famiglia yang juga merupakan senpai-nya itu meneleponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa dia akan mengirimkan utusannya beserta dengan surat yang dulu dijanjikannya, namun lelaki itu tidak mengira bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang dijanjikan itu.

"Voi! Hentikan menatapku seperti itu!" teriak lelaki di depannya yang memakai baju formal dan rambut yang terikat di belakang itu.

"Eh? Menatap seperti apa?" bingung Tsuna yang merupakan pimpinan Vongola Famiglia sekarang.

"Menatapku seperti itu!" kesalnya. Tsuna memutar bola matanya, masih bingung dengan bagaimana cara dia memandangi Squalo, orang yang dikirim Dino padanya.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa dia tanpa sadar kembali ke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? "Emm, disini Dino-san menjelaskan bahwa kau akan berlatih tanding dengan Yamamoto." Squalo mendengus. "Dan selama kau berada di Vongola headquarter, kau harus melakukan aturan Vongola Famiglia terutama menghadiri acara-acara yang digelar Vongola Famiglia dan melakukan misi yang aku suruh setelah aku mendiskusikannya dengan Dino-san." Tsuna menunggu Squalo memotong perkataannya. Namun Squalo sama sekali tidak berbicara. "Aku akan memanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke kamar yang akan kau tempati. Tepat di sebelah kamarmu adalah kamar pimpinan Varia Squad, aku rasa kau pernah dengar tentang mereka." Squalo menganggukkan kepala bosan. Tsuna menghela nafas, tahu bahwa lelaki itu pasti sudah ingin cabut tapi dia tetap harus menjalankan protocol atau seseorang akan kembali memukul kepalanya. "Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa seminggu lagi adalah pesta untuk memperingati hari berdirinya Vongola. Karena itu semua aliansi Vongola Famiglia akan hadir termasuk Cavallone Famiglia. Aku ingin kau hadir dalam pesta itu." Squalo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah memalingkan muka. Tsuna tersenyum garing. "Dan Yamamoto baru tiba beberapa hari lagi, selama itu kau bisa memakai ruang latihan semaumu."

"Voi, tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Memangnya apa alasanku kemari selain itu?" kesalnya. Tsuna kembali tertawa garing. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketokan pintu. Tsuna menyuruhnya masuk. Seorang maid sedang berdiri disana. Squalo menatap maid itu dan memandangnya dengan seksama membuat maid itu sedikit gelisah. Tsuna langsung menjelaskan lokasi kamar Squalo dan menyuruh maid itu untuk menunjukkan letak kamar yang akan ditempati swordman itu. Squalo mengundurkan diri tanpa pamit ataupun minta ijin ke pada Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan cowok itu. Namun begitu pintu ruangan kerja Tsuna tertutup, lelaki itu kembali memandangi surat yang disampaikan Dino Cavallone kepadanya. "Sepuluh tahun itu singkat ya," komentarnya kemudian menghela nafas, sebelum melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya di saku jas dan kembali untuk melihat laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

o.o

"Jika anda perlu sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil dengan menggunakan telepon ruangan. Disana sudah tersedia nomer yang dapat dihubungi apabila anda butuh sesuatu. Permisi," pamit maid yang tadi mengantar Squalo tiba di ruangannya. Koper-koper Squalo sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sehingga lelaki itu tinggal menata isinya karena tidak ada seorang pun yang diperbolehkannya menyentuh barang miliknya. Tidak setelah tragedy yang menyebabkannya hampir melupakan segalanya.

Ingatannya tercampur dan tercecer. Terkadang dia mengingat kilasan masa lalunya saat masih di akademi namun tidak diingatnya belum lama ini, terkadang dia melihat ingatannya saat dia sudah menjadi master swordman. Namun dia masih tidak tahu tentang apa yang selama ini dia lakukan. Hanya beberapa ingatan yang tidak terlalu penting yang diingatnya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit depresi. Namun hanya satu ingatan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ingatan tentang lelaki yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun dia harus memburu lelaki berwajah blur di kepalanya bertahun-tahun, dia akan membuat lelaki itu membalasnya. Karena Squalo tahu, saat dia melihat lelaki itu lagi, Squalo akan tahu bahwa laki-laki itulah orangnya.

PYAR!

Terdengar suara barang pecah dari kamar sebelahnya. Squalo memelototi tembok di sampingnya dengan garang. Kalau tidak salah pimpinan Vongola Famiglia tapi bilang kalau pimpinan Varia Squad yang sekarang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Apa orang itu selalu ribut seperti ini? Padahal dia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang agar bisa memulihkan ingatannya.

Squalo hampir pergi dan bertengkar dengan orang itu sebelum terhenti karena sadar bahwa pimpinan Varia Squad yang sekarang bukanlah swordman, dan dia hampir tidak tertarik dengan orang yang tidak bersenjatakan pedang. Squalo langsung mengganti baju formalnya dengan baju yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih sebelum mengambil pedang yang hampir selalu digunakannya setelah pedang tersayangnya rusak berat setelah insiden itu.

Squalo tersenyum tipis dan mengelus dengan lembut mata pedang itu sebelum suara barang pecah kembali memecah konsentrasinya. Dia harus menenangkan diri dan berlatih atau dia bisa mati stress di kamar. Setelah memastikan artificial hand yang digunakannya tidak akan mengganggunya, Squalo pergi keluar dan berlatih sambil menunggu waktu dimana salah satu rivalnya, Yamamoto Takeshi kembali ke Vongola HQ.

o.o

A/N : Hmm belum menemukan pairing yang pasti buat Yamamoto. Oh, R&R plz!


End file.
